kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takatora Kureshima
is later . He is Mitsuzane Kureshima's older brother, who is a project leader in the Research and Development branch of the Yggdrasill Corporation. Character History Origin At some point prior to the beginning of the story, he was given the Melon Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver, enabling him to transform into Zangetsu. Helheim Forest Investigation Takatora was first seen as Zangetsu, rescuing his men from the a bunch of Elementary Inves during their investigation in the Helheim Forest. He later appears in his normal identity in a company limo watching the broadcast about Armored Rider Gaim before taking out his Melon Lockseed while issuing the order to investigate Helheim Forest. His brother education As Mitsuzane secretly walked towards his room, Takatora asked him why he came home late. Mitsuzane replied that his cram school was doing extra sessions. Both of them have a conversation as Takatora reminds Mitsuzane to cast away any distraction that may disturb his education. Mitsuzane replied to his brother that his life is nothing but a distraction much to Takatora's surprise. As Mitsuzane went to his room, Takatora receives a call about the two Armored Riders in Helheim Forest. Attack On Gaim He appeared as Zangetsu in the forest by throwing a Lockseed, which is eaten by a Elementary Inves. The Inves then transform into Shika Inves. After Shika Inves defeated by Gaim, Takatora attacks him mercilessly, convincing Gaim of the true nature of the Armored Rider battles and mocking him by asking him that his Sengoku Driver was no good to evil. Revealing his secret ]] Mitsuzane walks across the hallway and sees Takatora's Sengoku Driver and two other lockseeds. Takatora then calls Mitsuzane for a conversation about his education. Takatora then leaves to take a phone call. Once he finishes he realizes he is in a hurry and goes to work, not knowing that Mitsuzane knows more than he realizes. It's not until when Gaim uses the Suika Lockseed that Takatora realizes that he was missing it. Sid suspects Mitsuzane, but Takatora thinks it is impossible. Later, he goes to a factory to exterminate some Inves. He also sends his troops to burn the the place, due to there is some Helheim Forest's plants were growing in the factory. Unknown to him, Kota and Mitch already saw what they already done and Mitch suspects the white Armored Rider is his brother, due to the Rider's faceplate. Takatora then meets Ryoma to talks about the new model. Though Ryoma said that the new model would be dangerous, Takatora said he would use the new model as he and Yggdrasill Corporation is holding humanity's future. Attack On Armored Riders Takatora then receives a message that Armored Riders are entering the Helheim Forest in bulk, which got him mad about Sid giving them all access to Lockvehicles. He then goes to the floor where there is the portal to the Helheim Forest. Takatora then transforms into Zangetsu and gets ready for battle. Before entering, Ryoma tells Zangetsu not to damage the Sengoku Driver, while fighting the Armored Riders. In the forest, he have fought almost all Armored Riders, even Ryugen without knowing that Ryugen is Mitsuzane. After he manage to defeat the Armored Riders, Zangetsu ordered his troops to sent the defeated Riders back to the real world. While fighting Kurokage, he accidentally damages his Sengoku Driver in a fit of rage and tries to contact his troops. As Takatora returns to the real world, the researchers thought that he fought the Inves in the real world when it was actually Gaim in Suika Arms. Takatora shows his annoyance of the Beat Rider saving his staff and making him look bad, once again comparing the other Riders to trash that were beneath him. Inves Outbreak Part 2, Testing the Genesis Driver Takatora tests the Genesis Driver in a simulation and easily defeats the Kurokage troopers. After the testing, Ryoma enters the room and tells him the features of the new belt. He then asks Takatora about the Inves Game, which he reply that he will teach the Beat Riders a lesson and show them reality. While Takatora and his subordinates are having trouble with the citizens potentially blaming Yggdrasill for a disease outbreak, they are plannihg to close the Beat Rider staging and frame the Beat Riders. Takatora goes to the Charmant to hire Oren, when he realizes that Oren is really useful in actuality to be Yggdrasill's rightful enforcer, such as capturing Gaim and Baron. He is soon fighting an Azure Dragon Inves whom Kouta and Kaito were looking for at the industrial site, and tells them he will deal with them later once he destroys the evolved Inves. Upon getting ready to battle Gaim and Baron, Hase appears and eats the premature Lockseed due to being blinded by a lust for more power, which changed him into an Inves, leaving the three Riders shocked after Zangetsu tries warning Hase to spit the fruit out, but it was too late. As Ryoji becomes an Inves, Zangetsu started to attack him, but Gaim interferes as he thinks that he is still human. He then tells him that Ryoji is no longer human as the Inves escapes. Gaim chases Ryoji while Baron distracts him. However, Baron is overpowered as Zangetsu orders the Kurokage Troopers to take Kaito away. Later, Takatora went back to his home as Mitsuzane started to ask him about the situation that Zawame is having, but he tells him to focus on his studies instead. In Yggdrasill Corporation, he arranges a meeting with Sid about the Genesis Driver and how they intend to mass produce it until he got a call about Ryoji's rampage in Drupers, which ends their meeting. While Gaim is trying to stop Ryoji and return him to normal, Takatora along with Ryoma, Sid, and Yoko transform into the Energy Riders and Takatora knocks Gaim back with his Sonic Arrow, reverting Kota's transformation. Zangetsu then tells Sigurd to fight the Inves due it being Sid's responsibility for the Inves Games and letting the Armored Riders go into Helheim . Possible Future .]] In a possible future, Zangetsu, with Ryugen by his side and his army of Inves and Suika Arms Armored Riders behind him, watched the battle between Gaim and Baron's armies. Personality his place, making it clear that his Beat Rider show is nothing more than propaganda.]] Though a ruthless realist, Takatora still loves his family and spoils his younger brother, and especially cares about Mitsuzane's education. He is the most experienced and most powerful Armored Rider to date. In order to teach Gaim a lesson, who entered the Forest without his permission, without knowing that he's only looking for his friend, he brutally attacks him despite Kota having no intention to fight him to make his point - that power given by the Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver is no game, letting Kota go after clearly being the winner. Despite his sense of realisim, he can show signs of arrogance and his wealthy upbringing has mildly affected his view of the world. He sometimes refers to the other Armored Riders as "street trash" that are beneath him and not worthy of his attention,the exception being if they directly interfere with his plans. He also seems to have a bit of a temper when pressured, as seen when Kurokage provokes him while he was trying to reach his staff to rescue them from the Inves swarm. This caused him to have an angry outburst and unintentionally damage Ryoji's Sengoku Driver with a furious blow of sword slashes. As stated by him back when he first encountered Gaim, he knows the Lockseeds carry a dangerous disease, which is also seen when he tries to warn Hase not to eat the immature fruit. Arms Like the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin's forms are called . - Melon= Melon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Melon Defender. This form debuts in episode 2. In the power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he out jumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. - Fourze= Fourze Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States, exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Rocket Module. }} - Zangetsu-Shin= - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu-Shin's default cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form, as well as the evolved form of Zangetsu, accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 12. As expected, the evolution to Melon Energy Arms has boosted Zangetsu-Shin's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. }} }} Equipment *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - As Zangetsu **Genesis Driver - As Zangetsu-Shin *Side weapons: **Musou Saber - As Zangetsu **Sonic Arrow - As Zangetsu-Shin *Arms weapons: **Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon **Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Quotes *''"Those layabout street rats contribute nothing meaningful to society"'' - Takatora on the otherBeat RidersRiders. *''"My own brother?! It can't be!... No... it's impossible!"'' - Takatora shocked hearing from Sid that his brother is the one who stole his Suika Lockseed and gave it to Gaim, but disbelieves it. *''"I can't believe that trash saved my employees" ''- Takatora after he had exited Helheim Forest and finding out that Gaim had saved his employees from the Inves invasion. List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2, 4-14 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kakashi in Garo: Soukoku no Maryu. As Kamen Rider Zangetsu, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix and White Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard.Uchusen, Vol. 142 Notes *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, has referred to Zangetsu as the "Ouja" of this series, possibly referring to his status as either a counterpart to the main Rider, Ouja's homicidal tendencies, or both. *Kamen Rider Zangetsu bears a passing resemblence to the Perfect Form of N-Daguva-Zeba in Kamen Rider Kuuga, being predominantly white with large, gold crown-like horns on his head and bulky armor across his shoulders and chest. *Like the original Kamen Rider G3/Makoto Hikawa, Zangetsu gets two different transformation devices. *Takatora's Rider alias is also the name of the main character's blade in the long running anime/manga series Bleach. *Takatora having the Fourze Lockseed for the Movie War film is a sense of irony, as the Rider the Lockseed represents is almost the exact opposite of Takatora in terms of personality. *Zangetsu Melon Arms' transformation announcement phrase, , is also part of the final line of the ' roll call phrase. *When Zangetsu becomes Zangetsu-Shin, this gives him the similarities to Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo as when they were upgraded, they gained the title "Shin", though Ichigo and Nigo never did refer to themselves as such. **It also bears some similarities with Kamen Rider G3's upgrade to G3-X as it's a permanent switch instead of a simple form change like most Riders. *Takatora is the first Armored Rider to utilize both the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver, followed by Kota Kazuraba. *Taktatora throwing his Melon Lockseed into the air above him and catching it prior to transforming is a possible homage to how Hideyuki Kagawa and Leo threw their respective transformation devices (Advent Deck and Psyga Phone) above them and catching it before transforming into the Rider form. *Zangetsu-Shin's body color is similar to Kamen Rider Fourze Base States. Gallery Forms Pictures 00723.978.jpg|Melon Arms Zangetsu Fourze Arms.png|Fourze Arms 13525935780554360.jpg|Melon Energy Arms References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Relatives Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes